


Love Causes Pain

by mellod89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellod89/pseuds/mellod89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It causes you to bleed, but you can’t live without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Causes Pain

It causes you to bleed, but you can’t live without it.

Why do you hate me?

Did I do something wrong?

Is it something I forgot, or do you not care how I feel?

That when ever I see you my blood runs cold, breathing becomes a chore.

I stand frozen in time and space, waiting for you to acknowledge my presence,

but there is no hope, as you pass by, scowl on your face.

Your silence is deafening.

It screams hatred and loathing, as you stalk past.

Your every look pierces my heart.

Why do you make me bleed?

I cauterize the wound, but you rip it open as soon as it heals.

You cause me pain and torment, but how can I live without you?

I need you to survive.

It is more than an addiction.

It is more than an obsession.

Love is life.


End file.
